witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Witcher ingredients
I looked in quite a few of Kalkstein's prices: Kalkstein's Prices If you helped Kalkstein's in Chapter I, he will be very greatful and offer you special prices for alchemical substances and few other interesting goods from Chapter II onwards. * Item Buy / Sell * Salpeter 10 / * Dog twallow 10 / * Stammelford's dust 20 / * Suet 20 / * Goose fat 20 / * Temerian Rye 20 / * Calcium Equum 30 / 15 * Wine stone 30 / * Ginatz's Acid 30 / 15 * Dwarven Spirit 30 / * White vinegar 40 / 20 * Powdered pearl 40 / * Naezan Salts 40 / * Zerrikanian mix 40 / * Bear fat 40 / 8 * Quicksilver solution 50 / * Ducal Water 50 / 25 * Alcohest 50 / * Phosphorus 60 / 30 * Fifth Essence 60 / 30 * Basics of Alchemy 70 / (book) * Alchemists' powder 70 / * Alchemical paste 70 / 14 * The Book of the Tawny Owl 200 / (scroll) * The Book of the Kiss 400 / (scroll) * The Book of the Golden Oriole 400 / (scroll) * Red ribbon 400 / (talisman) * A Small Book of Minerals 400 / (book) * Specters, Wraiths, and the Damned 400 / (book) * Ornithosaurs 400 / (book) * The Tome of Fear and Loathing, volume II 500 / * Garlic 600 / (talisman) * Wives' Tears - / 20 (potion) * Graveir bone - / 2 * Abomination lymph - / 1 * Sulfur - / 30 * Bloedzuiger blood - / 2 * Venom glands - / 3 * Alghoul marrow - / 3 * Drowned dead tongue - / 1 * Spores - / 1 * Toxin - / 3 * Drowner brain tissue - / 1 * Ghoul blood - / 1 * Beast fangs - / 1 * Ectoplasm - / 2 * Albar's Crystals - / 40 * Cadaverine - / 1 * Beast liver - / 2 * Wing membrane - / 2 * Archespore juice - / 2 It seems, the special offers mean, you can sell ingredients for 1/2 the buy price, other items can only be sold for the usual 1/5 price. List needs to be continued, obviously. — AEon 16:05, June 7, 2010 (UTC) The following is a comma-separated-values file containg the ingredients used in The Witcher. You can copy and paste the following into a text file and rename the extension to ".csv" for spreadsheet import. (See the sortable table below for quick reference) Text file The following is a comma-separated-values file containg the ingredients used in The Witcher. You can copy and paste the following into a text file and rename the extension to ".csv" for spreadsheet import. (See the sortable table below for quick reference) UTI File,Icon File,Name,Description,Primary,Secondary it_ingr_001.uti,iit_ingr_1.dds,Cockatrice feather,Obtained from cockatrice carcasses.,Aether, it_ingr_002.uti,iit_ingr_2.dds,Golem's obsidian heart,The stone which drives the golem from within.,Unique, it_ingr_003.uti,iit_ingr_3.dds,Trace of the Beyond,The mark of the Hellhound.,Unique, it_ingr_004.uti,iit_ingr_4.dds,Frightener's claw,A claw removed from a frightener carcass.,Unique, it_ingr_005.uti,iit_ingr_5.dds,Skullhead talons,A talon removed from a skullhead carcass.,Unique, it_ingr_006.uti,iit_ingr_6.dds,Zeugl venom,The venom of the frightful zeugl.,Unique, it_ingr_007.uti,iit_ingr_7.dds,Werewolf fur,Fur torn from a werewolf's body.,Unique, it_ingr_008.uti,iit_ingr_8.dds,Dagon secretions,Substance covering Dagon's body.,Unique, it_ingr_009.uti,iit_ingr_9.dds,Koshchey heart,The heart of the frightful koshchey.,Unique, it_ingr_010.uti,iit_ingr_10.dds,Striga heart,The heart removed from a striga carcass.,Unique, it_ingr_011.uti,iit_ingr_11.dds,Vapors of the Hunt,Mysterious substance surrounding the Wild Hunt.,Unique, it_ingr_012.uti,iit_ingr_12.dds,Stones of Ys,Lumps of a mineral used by vodyanoi mages and priests.,Rebis,Nigredo it_ingr_013.uti,iit_ingr_13.dds,Death Dust,"Obtained from the bodies of wraiths, noonwraiths, nightwraiths and barghests.",Rebis, it_ingr_014.uti,iit_ingr_14.dds,Kikimore Queen's nerve,Obtained from kikimore carcasses.,Unique, it_ingr_015.uti,iit_ingr_15.dds,Shimmering Dust,The substance that remains after noonwraiths are defeated.,Vitriol, it_ingr_016.uti,iit_ingr_16.dds,Shadow Dust,Obtained from the bodies of nightwraiths and devourers.,Quebrith, it_ingr_017.uti,iit_ingr_17.dds,Bruxa blood,Obtained from bruxae carcasses.,Vitriol,Rubedo it_ingr_018.uti,iit_ingr_18.dds,Frightener's eye,An eye removed from a frightener carcass.,Unique, it_ingr_051.uti,iit_ingr_51.dds,White myrtle petals,Petals of a common field plant with big white flowers.,Vitriol,Albedo it_ingr_052.uti,iit_ingr_52.dds,Hellebore petals,Flower petals of a common field plant.,Aether,Rubedo it_ingr_053.uti,iit_ingr_53.dds,Celandine,A common plant with medicinal properties.,Rebis,Nigredo it_ingr_054.uti,iit_ingr_54.dds,Balisse fruit,Edible fruit characterized by subtle magic resonance.,Quebrith,Rubedo it_ingr_055.uti,iit_ingr_55.dds,Crow's eye,The root of a cypress-like bush.,Vitriol,Nigredo it_ingr_056.uti,iit_ingr_56.dds,Allspice root,Root of a magical plant grown by druids.,Aether,Nigredo it_ingr_057.uti,iit_ingr_57.dds,Wolfsbane,A druids' herb.,Vermilion,Albedo it_ingr_058.uti,iit_ingr_58.dds,Ergot seeds,The seeds of a common weed.,Vermilion,Rubedo it_ingr_059.uti,iit_ingr_59.dds,Feainnewedd,A flower which grows only in places marked by Elder Blood.,Vermilion,Rubedo it_ingr_060.uti,iit_ingr_60.dds,Green mold,Grows on walls in damp and dark places.,Rebis,Rubedo it_ingr_061.uti,iit_ingr_61.dds,Beggartick blossoms,The blossoms of a poisonous and hallucinogenic swamp plant.,Hydragenum,Rubedo it_ingr_062.uti,iit_ingr_62.dds,Fool's parsley leaves,The fleshy leaves of a swamp plant.,Quebrith,Rubedo it_ingr_063.uti,iit_ingr_63.dds,Wolf's aloe leaves,The leaves of a potted plant.,Hydragenum,Albedo it_ingr_064.uti,iit_ingr_64.dds,Mandrake root,The root of a poisonous plant with magical properties.,Quebrith,Nigredo it_ingr_065.uti,iit_ingr_65.dds,Verbena,A common flowering plant.,Quebrith,Albedo it_ingr_066.uti,iit_ingr_66.dds,Hop umbels,Umbels of a plant; also used in brewing.,Vitriol,Nigredo it_ingr_067.uti,iit_ingr_67.dds,Bryonia,The stems of a plant growing on wastelands.,Vermilion,Nigredo it_ingr_068.uti,iit_ingr_68.dds,Han fibers,A poisonous field plant.,Rebis,Nigredo it_ingr_069.uti,iit_ingr_69.dds,Berbercane fruit,"Tart and juicy, often used by witches.",Aether,Albedo it_ingr_070.uti,iit_ingr_70.dds,Honeysuckle,The leaves of a plant growing on barren terrain.,Quebrith,Albedo it_ingr_071.uti,iit_ingr_71.dds,Sewant mushroom,Large grey mushrooms growing in caves.,Vitriol,Rubedo it_ingr_072.uti,iit_ingr_72.dds,Mistletoe,The holy plant of the druids.,Hydragenum,Nigredo it_ingr_073.uti,iit_ingr_73.dds,Ginatia petals,Flower petals of a common bush.,Aether,Nigredo it_ingr_101.uti,iit_ingr_101.dds,Sulfur,A yellow alchemical substance.,Quebrith, it_ingr_102.uti,iit_ingr_102.dds,Ginatz's Acid,An acid present in the bodies of drowners and ghouls.,Vitriol,Nigredo it_ingr_103.uti,iit_ingr_103.dds,Wine stone,A substance made from wine by witches.,Rebis, it_ingr_104.uti,iit_ingr_104.dds,Naezan Salts,Obtained from the carcasses of alps and bruxae.,Aether, it_ingr_105.uti,iit_ingr_105.dds,Calcium Equum,"A popular mineral, commonly referred to as 'horse lime.'",Vitriol,Rubedo it_ingr_106.uti,iit_ingr_106.dds,Powdered pearl,Crushed white pearl.,Aether,Rubedo it_ingr_107.uti,iit_ingr_107.dds,Pyrite,A stone containing the essence of fire; it can also be obtained from ifrits.,Vermilion,Rubedo it_ingr_108.uti,iit_ingr_108.dds,Optima Mater,A catalyst highly valued by alchemists.,Quebrith,Rubedo it_ingr_109.uti.,iit_ingr_109.dds,Fifth Essence,A hard to obtain alchemical distillate.,Hydragenum, it_ingr_110.uti,iit_ingr_110.dds,Ducal Water,A strong alchemical solvent.,Quebrith,Nigredo it_ingr_111.uti,iit_ingr_111.dds,Phosphorus,A highly flammable alchemical substance.,Vermilion, it_ingr_112.uti,iit_ingr_112.dds,White vinegar,"An alchemical catalyst obtained from the carcasses of ghouls, alghouls, cemetaurs and graveirs.",Vitriol, it_ingr_113.uti,iit_ingr_113.dds,Albar's Crystals,Obtained from the bodies of devourers and bloedzuigers.,Hydragenum, it_ingr_114.uti,iit_ingr_114.dds,Quicksilver solution,Alchemical ingredient that can be used in place of certain monster parts when producing alchemical concoctions.,Aether,Nigredo it_ingr_115.uti,iit_ingr_115.dds,Lunar Shards,Lumps of a silvery mineral which shines in the dark.,Rebis,Rubedo it_ingr_151.uti,iit_ingr_151.dds,Cadaverine,"Obtained from the bodies of drowned dead, devourers, drowners, alghouls and graveirs.",Rebis, it_ingr_152.uti,iit_ingr_152.dds,Spores,Obtained from echinops and archespore carcasses.,Aether, it_ingr_153.uti,iit_ingr_153.dds,Abomination lymph,"Obtained from the bodies of fleders, cemetaurs, garkains, ghouls, alps, bruxae and bloedzuigers.",Quebrith, it_ingr_154.uti,iit_ingr_154.dds,Vodyanoi scales,Obtained from vodyanoi corpses.,Hydragenum, it_ingr_155.uti,iit_ingr_155.dds,Archespore juice,Obtained from archespore carcasses.,Vitriol,Rubedo it_ingr_156.uti,iit_ingr_156.dds,Bloedzuiger blood,Obtained from bloedzuiger carcasses.,Vermilion,Albedo it_ingr_157.uti,iit_ingr_157.dds,Echinops rootstock,Obtained from echinops carcasses.,Vitriol,Albedo it_ingr_158.uti,iit_ingr_158.dds,Wing membrane,"Obtained from the bodies of garkains, wyverns and fleders.",Rebis,Albedo it_ingr_159.uti,iit_ingr_159.dds,Graveir bone,Obtained from the bodies of graveirs.,Quebrith,Rubedo it_ingr_160.uti,iit_ingr_160.dds,Ghoul blood,Obtained from ghoul carcasses.,Vitriol,Nigredo it_ingr_161.uti,iit_ingr_161.dds,Cockatrice eye,Obtained from cockatrice carcasses.,Hydragenum,Nigredo it_ingr_162.uti,iit_ingr_162.dds,Drowned dead tongue,Obtained from carcasses of the drowned dead.,Aether,Nigredo it_ingr_163.uti,iit_ingr_163.dds,Ectoplasm,"Obtained from the bodies of ifrits, barghests, specters, noonwraiths, and nightwraiths.",Hydragenum,Albedo it_ingr_164.uti,iit_ingr_164.dds,Drowner brain tissue,Obtained from drowner carcasses.,Aether,Albedo it_ingr_165.uti,iit_ingr_165.dds,Vodyanoi bladder,Obtained from vodyanoi bodies.,Quebrith,Albedo it_ingr_166.uti,iit_ingr_166.dds,Beast fangs,"Obtained from carcasses of dogs, wolves, barghests, mutants, skullheads and armored hounds.",Vitriol, it_ingr_167.uti,iit_ingr_167.dds,Beast liver,"Obtained from the bodies of dogs, wolves, mutants and skullheads.",Rebis,Rubedo it_ingr_168.uti,iit_ingr_168.dds,Alghoul marrow,Obtained from alghoul bodies.,Quebrith,Nigredo it_ingr_169.uti,iit_ingr_169.dds,Tendons,Obtained from skullhead carcasses.,Hydragenum, it_ingr_170.uti,iit_ingr_170.dds,Venom glands,"Obtained from the carcasses of giant centipedes, wyverns, basilisks and kikimore warriors.",Vermilion,Nigredo it_ingr_171.uti,iit_ingr_171.dds,Garkain saliva,Obtained from garkain bodies.,Quebrith,Nigredo it_ingr_172.uti,iit_ingr_172.dds,Toxin,"Obtained from the carcasses of kikimores, wyverns, giant centipedes, basilisks and cockatrices.",Vermilion, it_ingr_173.uti,iit_ingr_173.dds,Pituitary gland,Obtained from the bodies of mutants.,Hydragenum,Rubedo it_ingr_174.uti,iit_ingr_174.dds,Devourer teeth,Obtained from devourer carcasses.,Vermilion,Rubedo it_ingr_175.uti,iit_ingr_175.dds,Kikimore claw,Obtained from kikimore carcasses.,Quebrith,Rubedo it_ingr_176.uti,iit_ingr_176.dds,Tracheae,Obtained from the carcasses of kikimores and giant centipedes.,Vermilion, it_ingr_177.uti,iit_ingr_177.dds,Alp fangs,Obtained from alp carcasses.,Aether,Rubedo it_ingr_178.uti,iit_ingr_178.dds,Cemetaur jaw,Obtained from cemetaur corpses.,Rebis,Nigredo it_ingr_179.uti,iit_ingr_179.dds,Mutagen,Obtained from the bodies of mutants.,Hydragenum, Table format Here is the same information presented in table form: Category:Pages with tables